Conducir es más difícil de lo que parece
by Inavoig
Summary: El volante puede ser tu mejor amigo, pero la carretera no tanto... Hay obstaculos demasiado grandes que no se pueden evitar. ONE-SHOT. AU.


**DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE** **SU AUTOR ES ISAYAMA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Humor. Groserias, intentos mentales de asesinato, intento de crear conciencia(?) y creo que es todo.

 **GENERO:** Comedia.

One-Shot.

...

.

.

* * *

Conducir era una de las cosas que más esfuerzo le costaba, sobre todo cuando era utilizado como el chico de los mandados. Odiaba con todo su corazón que le "ofrecieran" ir por las tortillas. Lo odiaba y por eso tomaba prestado el auto de su padre y conducía dos míseras cuadras para hacer un gasto innecesario de gasolina.

Nunca funcionaba su idea y al final solo le descontaba lo gastado de su fondo de ahorro —su alcancía—.

Odiaba conducir porque era un ser muy violento al volante, pasándose altos y pitando como loco cuando alguien se le atravesaba. Sus amigos nunca querían ir con él a menos de que Mikasa condujera u otra persona menos volátil.

Lo habían multado varias veces por exceso de velocidad y por traer un niño en frente. ¡Ni las reglas de tránsito conocía! Su culpa, lo admite.

¿Cómo entonces obtuvo la licencia? Fácil, lo memorizó todo en un día para el examen, más no lo aprendió.

El niño ni era niño era Annie, su rubia amiga de aspecto infantil pero intimidante, al no portar su identificación y no poder corroborar que ya podía salir a votar lo multaron, doble multa por no portar licencia y triple para que se le quitara lo estúpido por olvidar la tarjeta de circulación.

Desde ese día admite que controló un poco más su manera de viajar. Trataba de manejar con precaución y había aprendido una forma de estacionarse sin tanto movimiento que siempre le dejaba millas del cordón de la acera.

Con experiencia había aprendido que conducir era sencillo sí se apegaba a las reglas.

Compró un Cristo para colgarlo en el retrovisor y encomendarse a el cada que saliera por alguna cosa que a su papá se le ocurriera y revisaba dos veces su cartera por su licencia al igual que la guantera por la tarjeta.

De los errores se aprende y él aprendió muy bien.

Pero todo cambió cuando subió al auto de su madre porque su progenitor no estaba ese día.

Cuando Armin le pidió de favor acompañarle a comprar un nuevo accesorio para su computadora le dijo que sí, pero en carro porque el calor era insoportable.

Eren odiaba conducir, pero odiaba más sudar como pollito rostizado. Se tragó su aberración al automóvil y condujo pacientemente a la plaza tecnológica de la ciudad en el auto de su madre, que por default tras un fallo técnico reproducía el CD más horrible del planeta.

Su madre aun no conocía la USB o el cable auxiliar.

Todo iba en relativa calma y santa paz hasta que tuvo que dar vuelta por el boulevard.

Encendió la direccional y le sonó su claxon a una bicicleta que estaba cerca de donde él iba. El imbécil ese le gritó babosada y media, se las devolvió de igual manera.

—¡Fíjate pendeja! —Gritó el ciclista educadamente.

—¡Chúpame esta imbécil! —Le correspondió Eren tratando de no quitar la vista de la carretera, siguiendo su camino. No sin antes cerciorarse que el tipo este bien y así fue. Aun seguía en su bici cuando miró por el retrovisor.

¡El muy hijo de la gran berenjena le dijo pendeja! ¡Lo confundió con una mujer! Ojalá lo cague un pájaro.

Así eran los negocios. Hombres gritándose tonterías en la calle para después seguir con sus vidas. El pan de cada día.

Al menos eso era lo que ocurría con frecuencia.

Su amigo Armin veía horrorizado por el retrovisor negando frenéticamente.

—Ahí viene, Eren —dijo, su voz tembló y subió su ventana.

El castaño se detuvo en la esquina porque había un alto y no entendió lo de Armin hasta que vio al furibundo hombre colocarse frente a su auto. Subió las ventanillas no vaya a darle un golpe ese loco.

En primera instancia el loquillo ese pareció sorprenderse al verle al volante, pero eso no detuvo su florido lenguaje.

—¿¡Qué estas pendejo o qué?! —Gritó.

—¿A quién le dices así, pedazo de animal? ¡Muévete, mierda!

El imbécil respiraba furiosamente mientras le apuntaba. La bici apoyada en el cofre y el tipo bajándose tratando de sacar su celular. Le dio miedo que le hiciera un raspón e instintivamente dio marcha en reversa.

Le daba pánico pensar en su mamá que el loco frente a él, la verdad.

El tipo pensó que tal vez huiría y brincó cual chango al auto, aferrándose con sus asquerosa manos al parabrisas

—¡Bájate maldito estúpido! —¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¡Una sola abolladura y su mamá lo mataba!

—¡Cállate zorra!

Lo increíble del asunto es que el chango ese comenzó a grabarlo y Armin hizo lo mismo. Sacó su celular y justo en ese momento maldijo a su suerte porque olvidó el suyo junto a su cartera.

" _Oh, no_ " Pensó mal humorado, ahora qué le iba a decir a su mamá cuando fuera viral en internet bajo el titulo mas estúpido del mundo.

"#LadyChango" ya se lo imaginaba.

—¡Escoria maldita bájate! —No ayudaba mucho insultar pero estaba enojado con ese pendejo.

—¡Pendejo! —Se la devolvía el chango ese.

Tal vez fueron sus neuronas muertas, el enojo o que simple y sencillamente era un joven muy impulsivo. Tratando de que bajara del auto dio marcha, pensando así que el rubio cenizo frente a él tendría miedo y desistiría de lo que sea que intente hacer.

Mala idea y Armin trató de advertirle.

—No, Eren —pero no hizo caso—. Lo vas a empeorar.

Su amigo siempre fue la voz de la razón, ¿por qué le ignoró?

El rubio siguió grabando al igual que el chango, su amigo trató de que se quitara pero estaba igual de asustado y sólo bajó su ventanilla para gritarle.

—Amigo, bájate. Estas haciendo un show.

La gente comenzó a remolinar a su alrededor cuando llegaron a la siguiente cuadra y el sujeto seguía aferrado a su auto.

Armin ansioso porque Eren parecía a punto de matar a alguien llamó a quien pudiese tranquilizarlo.

—Por Dios, ven. Estamos en la calle Colosal esquina con Reconocimiento. Eren está alterado —Harto, Eren desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y abandonó el auto, no sin antes estacionarse o intentar hacerlo porque el otro no le dejaba—. Rápido, parece que se van a golpear.

—¡Que no entiendes que te bajes! Carajo, estúpido.

—¿Estas tonto? —Comenzó a gritarle al castaño una vez le vio cerca—. ¿Viste lo qué hiciste?

—¡No hice nada!

—¡Me atropellaste!

—¿En qué momento? Yo te vi muy campante en tu bici.

¡Por todos los santos! Al fin podía manejar como la gente decente cuando ocurren esta clase de tragedias, algo le impedía vivir tranquilamente tras el volante. ¡Le faltaba el Cristo que colgó en el auto de su padre! Definitivamente era eso.

—¡Me diste un golpe!

—¡Yo te veo muy bien aquí parado!

La discusión parecía alterarlos cada vez más. Ambos frente a frente bufando irritados como animales a punto de atacar. No fue hasta que una policía vial les dio alcancé que medio terminaron de discutir.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Me atropelló! —El cara de caballo fue el primero en gritar.

—¿En qué momento? —Respondió confundido. Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, si no lo atropelló antes estaba a punto de hacerlo en ese instante.

La gente seguía viéndolos desde la acera en diferentes puntos de la calle. Ahora estaba avergonzado de que alguien conocido viera todo ese embrollo.

—¿Viste dónde dejaste mi bici? —Gritó apuntando una esquina atrás—. ¿Viste hasta dónde me dejaste?

—¡No digas mentiras! ¡No te atropellé! —Se estaba alterando. Armin lo detuvo antes de que le saltara encima—. ¡Fuiste tú el que se interpuso con su bicicleta frente a mi carro!

—¡Ahora resulta!

Definitivamente lo iba a matar. Parecía poco creíble, si, hasta él está confundido pero así sucedió.

Armin fue un poco más listo y calmadamente le explicó a la policía.

—El hombre aquí brincó sobre nosotros, puso su bici para que no pudiéramos pasar y comenzó a insultarnos.

La mujer asintió, al parecer el empático Arlert era más de confianza que los animales frente a ella.

—¿Por qué fue? —Preguntó entonces ella.

—¡Me atropelló!

—¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?!

—Miren —la mujer amablemente le habló—. Vamos a esperar a los peritos. Chico —se dirigió al castaño—. Deberías ir por la bicicleta, sí no tiene ninguna marca puedes comprobar que no hubo daño.

—Si, tiene razón —Con Eren más calmado (o aparentando frente a la mujer) respiró profundamente.

—El muchacho no tiene rasguños, ¿o acaso le duele algo? —La policía miró de arriba a bajo al sujeto con cara de energúmeno.

—No —Contestó cohibido el enajenado—. Bueno, tal vez un poco la rodilla…

—¿Fractura? ¿Contusión? ¿Golpes? —Continúo la policía vial.

—No…

—Bien.

La policía sonrió de nuevo y Armin pensó que ella era un ángel.

—¡Tienes la marca de mi bicicleta ahí! —Soltó de pronto, exaltando a las personas.

Todos voltearon a ver la parte trasera derecha y ahí había unas marcas evidentes de llanta.

Eren enmudeció y se puso pálido.

Justo en ese momento un hombre bajito llegó con cara de fastidio, comenzó a tomar fotos y se quitó el saco de su traje para aventarlo por la ventana del auto al asiento de atrás Con él iba un rubio fornido quien saludó a ver a los chicos nerviosos.

—Anda, toma fotos. No tengo nada que ocultar —Dijo un tipo que el recién llegado no identificó.

—Buenas tardes —Le dijo a la policía al entender que el imbécil ese fue el que sacó de sus casillas a Eren— ¿Qué están esperando?

—A los peritos —Informó Armin enseguida.

—Ve por tu bici —espetó Eren molesto—. Terminemos esto de una vez.

—Oh, no. Yo me quedo. No te vayas a escapar.

—¿Y cómo me voy a ir? —El cara de caballo/chango ese estaba loco, sí ya estaba la policía vial como carajo pretendía que huyera. Estúpido o paranoico era, porque otra cosa no podía ser—. Bien, yo voy. Tu estúpida bici está intacta como tu.

Otro hombre apareció revisando los "daños" mientras Eren iba junto a la policía por la cochina bici.

—Amigo —dijo el hombre al afectado que al pareceré no tenia nada qué ver ahí—, estás armando un show de todo esto.

—Yo no me voy hasta que ese imbécil pague.

—¿Y qué quieres qué pague?

—¡Que nunca en su vida vuelva a conducir! —Contestó molesto—. Y con todo respeto, váyase de aquí, usted no pinta nada en este asunto.

—Arreglen las cosas como hombres, muchacho. Estas muy alterado.

—¡Váyase!

Al final el buen samaritano se fue con las manos en alto en señal de derrota.

Armin veía la escena confuso. Al parecer el "afectado" sólo quería joder a Eren, su respuesta fue la típica vengativa que dan los matones. Admite que el error tal vez fue de su amigo al pasar muy cerca del sujeto y que con una disculpa todo hubiera quedado en una anécdota sencilla.

Pero el rubio cenizo parecía enajenado, con ganas de que Eren pagará su mal humor.

¿Hizo todo eso para qué? ¿Para demostrar que su amigo estaba equivocado? No veía la razón de tanto enojo sí no le había pasado nada.

Eren volvió con la bici que llevaba una especie de baúl atrás como de comida.

El enajenado comenzó a hablar por teléfono y llegaron los peritos a revisar la escena.

Explicaron que tenían que hacer un repaso de los hechos y que debían subir la bici al auto de Eren.

Jaeger frunció el ceño con molestia e iba a replicar algo pero Levi habló primero.

—Tengo una camioneta conmigo, en el carro no cabe la bici.

Los verdes ojos del castaño miraron a Erwin, el amigo de Levi quien asintió sonriendo. Aventaron la bici a la cabina de atrás y el alma de Eren descansó unos segundos.

—Iremos a donde ocurrió el accidente y me van a explicar que fue lo que sucedió —Dijo el perito.

Todos se dirigieron a la esquina maldita y Levi tuvo que conducir el auto de Eren porque él aun esta nervioso/colérico y temía por la integridad del cara de caballo.

Una vez recreada la escena tuvieron que ir a la judicial a declarar.

Armin sólo quería ir por un cable, lamentándose subió de nuevo al carro. Salir en auto con Eren jamás tuvo un final feliz…

Cuando le pidieron a Eren su tarjeta de circulación o su licencia de conducir sólo negó.

—Uy y ni licencia trae. No, pues así cómo ven —comenzó a picar el sujeto.

—Señor, ¿su identificación? —Para callarlo (porque ya tenia harto a muchos con su prepotencia) el perito anotó ambos nombres después de pedirle a Eren la suya y hasta ese momento supo que se llamaba Jean.

Jean tú puta madre se llama.

Si, si. Su mente lo nombró bien.

Ambos entraron a declarar y sus acompañantes se quedaron afuera esperando.

Levi portaba su cara de pocos amigos, Erwin hacia unas cuantas llamadas y Armin se quedó sin batería tratando de localizar a su mamá; acaba de recordar que dejó descargando una película en la computadora de la sala y rogaba al cielo porque su madre no la apagará.

¿Tratar de tranquilizar a Eren? No se pudo. ¿Buscar a su madre? Por supuesto. ¿Mal amigo? Quizá. Las series también son importantes, tenía varios torrents activos.

—Mi amigo dice que Eren las tiene de perder —Comenzó a decir Erwin tras hacer una última llamada—. Están muy claras las marcas de la bicicleta y hay un testigo.

—¿El loco del local de motos? —Cuestionó Levi, Eren le hizo saber que un sujeto le había gritado cuando fue por la bicicleta, diciéndole loco y que debían encerrarlo—. Yo me encargo de él.

—Levi…

Ackerman frunció el ceño. No estaba de acuerdo con el hombre, no tenia ninguna necesidad de gritarle y mucho menos haberlo insultarlo. Tampoco es que Eren hubiese hecho nada malo, reaccionó al miedo del momento.

—Deberíamos esperar a ver que nos dice Eren —Concluyó Armin suspirando—. Tuvo la culpa al dar marcha con Jean sobre el auto, aunque él haya saltado tuvo por seguridad de ambos que detenerse donde estaba.

Los mayores asintieron y Erwin volvió a hacer llamadas.

El primero en salir tras hacer su declaración fue el tipo a quien todos acordaron en el auto llamarlo chango platanero.

Muy risueño saludó a la recepcionista, ella le dedicó una mirada poco amigable porque le interrumpió cuando comía sus donas de azúcar. Se sentó al otro extremo detrás de una reja.

La pequeña sala de espera no tenía puerta, había otro cuarto donde decía medico y un patio que tenia reja a donde había ido Eren. Ahí, se encontraba un pequeño pasillo que daba a otra reja donde pudo observar a un par de sujetos.

Vio a un hombre salir de ahí con una bicicleta en mal estado, el manubrio chueco y la llanta salida. Ese si era un accidente, no como el del loquito aquel.

Minutos después fue el turno de Eren de salir, quien caminaba con el ceño fruncido hacía ellos.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Levi fue el primero en dirigirse a él, cediéndole una de las sillas.

—El golpe está ahí —Contestó sin mucha emoción en su voz—. Sólo escribí mi declaración, la van a pasar a limpio y nos van a hablar para ir con el conciliador. Dice que me va a demandar por intento de asesinato, ¿pueden creerlo? Bastardo hijo de puta, como si yo lo hubiera aventado a mi auto.

—Averigua su dirección —Murmuró Levi, su vista fija en el pendejo sonriente a unos metros de él.

—Levi… —Erwin advirtió por segunda ocasión.

El castaño suspiró cansado, cerrando los ojos trató de pensar en su lugar feliz y el más bajito de los cuatros rozó sus dedos en señal de apoyo. Eren sonrió complacido, dar muestras de afecto en público en ese momento no era conveniente.

Dos horas habían pasado desde el accidente, otra hora esperando para ir por unos papeles y cuando todo parecía para mejor, Levi abandonó la pequeña sala de espera, para regresar segundos después indicándoles que le siguieran.

El rubio cenizo les siguió de cerca con cara de maldito, o eso parecía, furioso aceleró el paso cuando entraron a un área mejor ventilada. Tal vez pensaba que "sobornarían" a alguien.

Pero ese no era su estilo, entre mejor se resolvieran las cosas para ellos estaba bien. Al parecer ese tal Jean pensaba que eran del tipo mafioso y no podía culparlo, Erwin y Levi aparentaban serlo.

Aunque eso no hacia mas que enojar a Eren, gracias a suposiciones y basándose en su mala experiencia ese día, quería joderle la existencia.

Ahí, una mujer les recibió con una efusiva sonrisa.

—¡Hey! —Saludó ella indicándoles que le siguieran.

El chango (Eren rio internamente) tuvo que quedarse en la puerta cuando los cinco se sentaron en otra sala de espera.

La mujer les explicó que irían con el conciliador para resolver el problema, el monto a pagar de los daños y los acuerdos para deslindar de responsabilidades.

—No tiene ningún daño —Comentó Levi—. Ni él, ni su bici.

—Tal vez sea así, pero según sé, hay una marca —Eren inclinó el rostro, haciendo una mueca molesta—. Lo siento.

—No se preocupe —El castaño estaba consciente, iba a pagar y a olvidar el mal momento—. Supongo que así son las cosas aquí.

Hanji, como les dijo que se llamaba, intentaba contarles una anécdota que le pasó tiempo atrás para que Eren se relajara mientras el furibundo rubio cenizo se hacia ideas locas de conspiración en su cabeza.

—Creo que ahora deberíamos explicarle al afectado —Dijo ella, recordando de pronto al cara de maldito.

Él se acercó con un hombre junto a él.

Ella intentaba explicar lo que harían, pero Jean no estaba de acuerdo.

—Sólo quiero que sepan que voy a vivir con esto toda mi vida.

—Sé que afectó en alguna medida a sus sentimientos, pero los accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo y… —La mujer se vio interrumpida por Jean.

—¿Quiere decir que tengo que olvidar y esperar a qué me paguen? ¿Olvidar con dinero?

—No, pero según veo no le pasó nada.

—¿Y me tiene qué pasar algo para que a ese tipo lo encierren?

Eren se frotó la nariz irritado y Levi lo mató tres veces mentalmente.

—Amigo, como ciclista entiendo que…

—Yo vivo con esto todos los días, quiero que gente como él —apuntó a Eren—, no circule en la calle. Está loco.

—Más loco tú que saltaste al auto —Murmuró Armin, tratando de camuflajearlo tosiendo. Erwin rió a su lado y Eren sonrió complacido.

Jean los fulminó con la mirada.

—Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores —Intentó calmar Hanji—. No porque haya pasado una vez, significa que pases por lo mismo de nuevo. Los accidentes viales los veo todos los días. Relájate y toma asiento. No pretendo que lo olvides, pero tal vez deberías tomar en cuenta que como le pasó a él, te puede pasar a ti también. ¿Quisieras que por un accidente alguien hiciera lo mismo que tú? ¿Tratar de que no vuelvas a manejar o andar en bicicleta en toda tú vida?

—No lo entiende —Insistió el rubio—. No voy a superar esto.

Levi intentó retener una risa nasal pero no pudo. ¿Qué acaso no era hombrecito? Todo indicaba que era muy dramático. Los hombres no van por la vida diciendo que no van a superar algo, lo hacen y ya.

Tal vez sí fuera un trauma de la niñez o adolescencia. O que lo hubieran secuestrado. Sólo quería victimizarse y dejar a Eren sin licencia.

Quizá exageraba, no todos son iguales, pero en serio. ¿Tanto drama para demostrar que él estaba en lo correcto?

Lo que el rubio no entiende, es que Hanji trata de hacerle ver que pasó el accidente, si, pero no fue con intención. Eren no pretendía hacerle ningún daño y como muestra, estaba ahí, callado sólo escuchando. Todo lo demás fue provocado por Jean, en ese caso muy especial el show lo armó él solo por sus ganas joder al otro.

Sí hubiese sido el caso contrario, sí Eren lo hubiera atropellado estaría igual. Sentado, escuchando y recibiendo su castigo sin rechistar; asintiendo cuando le dijeran que le iban a quitar su licencia, su auto y hasta aceptando ir a la cárcel el tiempo suficiente porque no era castigo suficiente.

Pero no era el caso. No lo era y ese Jean no lo entendía.

Su show no ameritaba castigar a Eren como pretendía el otro. Las multas correspondientes si y "reparar" el daño. Sólo eso.

Enojado como estaba, el cara de caballo con pinta de maldito no lograba ver más allá de sus narices.

Hanji desistió para persuadirle, cada cosa que decía el hombre la agrandaba y volvía a victimizarse.

Salieron de la judicial una hora después.

Eren pagó 250 dollares o más bien, Levi pagó 250 por "daños". Daños su culo, no tiene nada. Y otros 30 por multas.

Jean se quedó para "demandar" por intento de homicidio, cosa que no procedía. Al firmar los papeles y aceptar el dinero, deslindaba a Eren de los cargos.

Sólo quería joder.

Joder.

Lo vuelve a repetir.

.

.

Armin luego del incidente no puede ver una bici sin entrar en pánico.

Nunca se supo a quien marcaba tanto Erwin por teléfono, pero al parecer consiguió el número de Hanji y ahora se frecuentan.

Levi le hizo pagar a Eren su descuido y desembolso de dinero con una sesión sadomasoquista.

Carla Jeager se desmayó al enterarse de que su auto estaba en el corralón.

Grisha no volvió a mandar a su hijo por los mandados.

Eren estaba feliz porque ya no era el chico de los recados, se compró una bici y averiguó donde vivía el tal Jean. Comprobó que tenía un auto y solo está a la espera de hacerle lo mismo.

Su mamá le hizo pagar los rasguños imaginarios a su auto junto a un seguro para nuevas desventuras.

Todos estaban felices de ahora Eren le tuviera miedo a manejar.

 _Y todavía le debe a Levi._

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Entonces ¡bam! La chica del bikini azul.**

*Los peritos juzgan el caso.

*El corralón es a donde van a parar los carros que se confiscan.

No quiero desacreditar a ningun ciclista, ni conductor y peaton(?)

¡Quiero crear conciencia! Ok, no.

En éste caso ambas partes tuvieron culpa. Lo que no se vio detrás de cámaras(¿) Es que Jean llevaba puesto los audífonos y no se dio cuenta del auto. Cuando traes puestas esas cosas pierdes la nocion del entorno y prestas menos atención porque te enfocas en lo que escuchas.

Sí yo caminando con esas cosas puesta en mi casa se me olvida que pedo, imagínense en la calle.

Me sucedió algo similar hace poco, todo fue muy loco. Yo no iba conduciendo, pero si vi la impotencia del conductor, el enojo del ciclista y pude entender ambas partes.

En fin.

Cuidense mucho cuando manejen y cedan el paso, traten de calcular su vuelta.

 **pd.**

¿Qué haces aquí, actualiza? Es que editar es mi gran problemaaaaa -hace berrinche- editar, editaaaaar~ la inspiración se me va(?)

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
